


La Luna

by CherryNinja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a full moon when Clint fell under the spell of a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frosthawk story and the first story I managed to finish after over a year of suffering from the not-being-able-to-finish-a-story syndrome. It was inspired by Belinda Calisle’s “La Luna” which is a really great song and I totally recommend you to look up on youtube.

It was already late at night when Clint was sitting on the roof of the container that served as his temporary home in a SHIELD camp somewhere in the middle of Nowhere, New Mexico, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky. 

It had been a more than unusual day and that had to mean something coming from an Agent of SHIELD. As if a huge hammer that had apparently fallen from the sky, was sending out strange signals and was too heavy for any of their machines to lift wasn’t crazy enough, some hours ago this big, blond guy had broken into their camp and beaten up every single member of their security personnel. Coulson had requested him as air support, making him sit in a metal cage hanging from a huge crane, his arrow aimed at the guy he could see running through the hallways underneath him. But he had never gotten the signal. Instead Coulson had decided to watch the mysterious guy make his way past dozens of attacking SHIELD agents until he had finally arrived at the middle of the camp, where he had instantly grabbed the handle of the hammer and tried to pull it out of the stone. Obviously the guy had expected to be able to achieve what even the most powerful machines hadn’t been able to do, because when the hammer hadn’t budged all the fight had seemed to suddenly drain out of him and he had sunken down to the floor defeated , offering no resistance when SHIELD had finally arrested him.

Now Coulson was interrogating the guy, which meant that Clint’s work for the day was done, even though he hadn’t actually done anything with Phil never giving him orders to shoot the stranger. Now all that was left for him to do was sit here and watch as the camp slowly calmed down again now that the intruder had obviously given up, agents swarming around and trying to repair the damage that had been done and ensuring that they wouldn’t get another surprise like this one.

Which obviously didn’t seem to work quite that well, considering that an unknown man in a dark suit was just walking past the container he was sitting on.

At first Clint had thought that it maybe was a new agent, someone he hadn’t seen in the camp before. But then he caught a glimpse of something around the other’s neck and he was sure that this had to be another intruder. SHIELD had a pretty strict dress code for its agents and a scarf definitely wasn’t part of it.

Quickly Clint jumped down from the roof, calling after the other.

“Hey, you there! What are you doing here? This is a secured area and I don’t remember seeing you-”

The mysterious man turned around and in the same moment the sky opened up to let the full moon shine through the cloud cover.

Clint froze. The man was beautiful! A thin, pale face with sharp features that appeared almost white in the pale moonlight, his black hair was combed back and the long, slender neck looked simply lickable. His black suit had to be custom-made the way it was hugging that long body, emphasizing all the right parts, which made Clint want to tear if off right there to get a look at what was lying underneath.

But it wasn’t only his physical beauty that kept Clint enthralled. There was just... something about this man that was drawing Clint to him, had him standing there, stock still and staring at the other like a total fool. There was this aura about him, almost magical, as if the moonlight was making him glow. Clint really didn’t know how to explain it.

For a moment the other man just looked at him, his expression unreadable, obviously as stunned as Clint. But then he closed the small distance between them, stepping right into Clint’s personal bubble, making him look up at the slightly taller man. With how close they were Clint was now also able to properly see the other’s eyes. With the dim light he couldn’t tell what colour they were, but that didn’t take away from their allurement. It was almost as if the other was hypnotising Clint simply by looking at him.

Then a hand cupped his cheek and Clint watched as the other man leaned down, slowly as if he wanted to give Clint the opportunity to pull away, to stop him. But Clint had no intention of pulling away and only moments later he could feel the other man’s lips on his in a soft, almost hesitant kiss.

The kiss only lasted mere moments and all too soon the other pulled back, his face still close to Clint’s, looking down at him with an inquiring look as if he was asking if this was alright.

And it was more than alright. As if he had been woken from a dream Clint moved quickly, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to pull him down into another kiss. This time the kiss was wild, forceful and passionate, a battle of tongues and teeth and Clint was ecstatic when he felt the other man respond just as eagerly. Only second later long arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him against the other man’s chest. 

But it wasn’t enough for Clint. Quickly he pushed against the other until his back hit the wall of the container Clint had sat on earlier. With nowhere to go for the other man Clint could press them even closer together, grinding his growing arousal against the hard thigh in front of him, feeling a surge of excitement when the other man tightened his arms around his back, almost clinging to him.

Clint pushed his thigh between the other man’s leg and started grinding against the hardening cock pressing against him. This move finally made the other break their kiss as he let his head fall back against the container and gave a small, breathy moan. Leaning forwards Clint started to softly nibble along an enticing pale neck, urged on by the gasps and whimpers his action was causing.

It was only when a hand grabbed his shoulder and softly pushed against it that he looked up, finding the other watching him with eyes that even in the pale moonlight shone with lust.

“Right here?”

It was more than obvious to Clint what the other was referring to and he felt the heart pound even more. For a moment he actually considered it, but then decided against it, the chances that someone would catch them too high. And he really wanted to see all of that long, lean body hidden underneath the elegant suit.

“No. Come with me.”

Quickly he led the other to the door of his container. The inside was cramped, a bed and a table with a chair taking up most of the space, but he supposed that only meant that they had to stay closer together.

And obviously he wasn’t the only one with that thought because Clint had barely entered the room when he was embraced from behind and a hand quickly pulled down the zipper of his vest. Then he noticed two hands roam across his body, felt them stroke over his chest and stomach, caressing his muscles, only a thin shirt keeping them away from his skin. A hot mouth started to nibble his earlobe, before it whispered right into his ear. 

“Hmmm! It is certainly impressive what you hide underneath your uniform. Although I am sure I will like it even better once I have gotten you out of your clothes.”

Before Clint knew it the hands had gone down to the waistband of his pants and opened them, one of the hands sliding right into his shorts to grab his by now fully hard cock. 

“Yesss!” Clint hissed as he felt the fingers close around his cock, starting to slowly stroke it. Closing his eyes Clint let his head fall back onto the taller man’s shoulder, enjoying the sensations.

The other really knew how to grab, stroke and twist his cock in a way that had him needing in no time. This definitely was a man who knew what he was doing and for several minutes Clint just stood there, enjoying what had to be the best hand-job of his life.

But Clint wanted more than a hand down his pants, no matter how talented it was. Grabbing the hand he pulled it out of his pants and moved them around so that they were now facing each other. 

Clint smirked. “Time to repay the favour.”

It didn’t take him long to open the buttons of the other’s shirt before pushing both the suit jacket as well as the shirt off his shoulder, getting a first look at the pale skin underneath. Eager to finally feel skin Clint let his hands wander over a smooth, pale chest, gently brushing over a perky little nipple before going down to his pants and opening the button and fly. But instead of pushing his hand into it like the other had done he set his hands back on the other man’s chest and gave a small push, making him fall down on the bed. 

Clint looked at the mysterious man lying sprawled out on his mattress, illuminated by the faint moonlight that was shining through the little window right onto his bed and once again he was struck by just how mystical and otherworldly he seemed, like a magical being that was drawing him in with his beauty, calling to him. A call Clint had no intention of resisting, but first he had to get rid of their clothes.

It didn’t take Clint long to take off his vest and shirt before getting rid of his shoes and socks and finally pushing down his pants and shorts until he was completely naked. When he looked at the bed he could see that the other had pushed himself up on his elbows and was intently watching him. He could also see that the other man had somehow undressed while he had been busy getting naked without Clint noticing. Not that he really minded since it brought him one step closer to what they both wanted.

Clint crawled on the mattress until he was kneeling over the other man. Bracing himself on one arm Clint reached down and grabbed the back of the other’s head before leaning down for another kiss that was eagerly awaited. But suddenly the world shifted. Clint didn’t really know how the other had managed, but suddenly it was him that was lying on his back with the other man on top of him, still kissing him. When they finally pulled apart the other didn’t waste any time and immediately moved down, making his way along Clint’s body, over his throat and chest to his stomach, placing kisses and little nibs along the way. 

Clint gave a small groan as a hot, wet mouth suddenly engulfed his cock and a clever tongue started to play with the head. Desperately he held on to the covers as the other suddenly decided to step it up a notch, taking all of Clint’s cock down his throat in one swift move, teeth gracing his skin, light enough not to cause pain and yet in a way that added oil to his already brightly burning fire. Damn, Clint couldn’t remember the last time he had met someone with that kind of skill. 

And maybe it was even too much skill because with the way the other man was bobbing his head while at the same time moving his tongue over all the sensitive spots Clint could feel his lust rise faster than expected and soon he knew that if he didn’t stop the other now this would be over before they had even really started.

Burying his hand in soft black locks Clint carefully tugged until the other looked up from the task he was so eagerly performing.

“What?”

Clint had to smile as he heard a pout in the voice. Looked like someone didn’t like being interrupted.

“I want to fuck you.”

The other chuckled as he moved up Clint’s body again, bringing them face to face. “Such eloquent wording.”

Then they were kissing again. Reaching to the side Clint opened the drawer of his little nightstand, trying to find the lube he always kept there while still keeping the kiss going. SHIELD might not be the boy scouts, but agents also knew that it was best to always be prepared. Even for something like this.

Clint quickly slicked up two fingers before reaching across the other man’s back to his ass. He felt the body in his arms shudder as he pushed the first finger inside, feeling the tight heat he could barely wait to bury himself in. When the first finger met little resistance it was quickly joined by a second and Clint had to smile when he felt the other push back against him, eagerly burying the fingers deeper inside his body.

Clint was just about to insert a third finger when the other man broke their kiss. 

“That is enough, now take me.”

Clint looked up, fascinated how the light illuminated one side of the beautiful pale face. “You sure that’s enough preparation?”

Once again Clint was moved around on the bed, this time with him ending up on top, kneeling between the other man’s spread legs. How on earth could somebody with such a slender, almost frail looking body manhandle him like this? But that was a question for another time because for now the message the other was sending him was clear as crystal.

Quickly Clint lubed up his cock and positioned himself. When there was no protest he started to slowly push in, giving a small groan when the head breached the tight ring of muscles and he could feel burning heat surround his cock.

Oh damn, this felt great! As if the other had been made for him. It really must have been too long since he had last gotten laid, because this was the only reason Clint could think of why this felt so... so perfect.

When he was all the way inside Clint leaned down, claiming another kiss from those sweet lips as strong arms wrapped around his back, holding him tight. It didn’t take long before he felt the body underneath him get restless, push back against him, and Clint took it as his sign to start moving.

He started with a slow, almost gentle rhythm, small movements that were designed to let the other get used to it. So far the other hadn’t shown any signs of pain, but with such a minimalist preparation he decided that it was probably best to be a bit more cautious at first. But obviously that wasn’t enough because it didn’t take long before the other broke the kiss.

“There is no need to worry, I will not break. So don’t hold back.” 

Clint looked down. “Oh yeah?” Still bracing himself on one arm he pushed the other one underneath the other man’s hip to lift him up, putting them in a position where it was easier for him to put more force behind his thrusts. And it obviously also changed the angle of his thrusts in the best way, making the other moan and wrap his legs around Clint’s waist, tightly clinging to him. Clint grinned. “Is that better?”

“Oh yes! So strong and forceful. More!”

Clint had no problems complying with that plea. With all those fantastic things that more than talented mouth had done to him earlier it wouldn’t take long before he got close again and holding back was something he so didn’t want to do now. 

So Clint really let lose, pounding the other man with all he had. And from the reactions he got it definitely was what the other wanted, his moans growing louder by the second, the arms and legs around Clint’s body getting so tight it almost hurt. Looked like he wasn’t the only one getting close. 

Pushing his free hand between their bodies Clint grabbed the hard cock that was rubbing against his stomach and started stroking. It took only seconds before the other arched his back as he came between their bellies with a loud groan. 

Clint felt the body around his cock tighten its grip while the hands on his back were clawing into his skin and somehow it was this sudden burst of sharp, exquisite pain that pushed him over the edge and right into a mind-blowing orgasm, spilling deep in the other man’s body.

When Clint came back to his senses several moments later he realized that he had collapse, still buried deep inside the now completely relaxed body underneath him. Carefully he pulled out and let himself fall down next to the other man, careful not to fall off the small bed while both of them were trying to catch their breaths.

It took longer than usual before Clint had calmed down enough to speak.

“Wow, that was...”

There was a chuckle and hand started lazily trailing over his chest. “You don’t seriously think that this has been all, do you?”

Clint turned his head and gave the other a small apologetic smile. “It’s not like I don’t want to go a second round right away, but I don’t think I can-”

But a finger on his lips stopped him and even in the dim light he could see the mischievous twinkle in the other’s eyes. “Believe me, you can.”

The finger from his lips went down, trailing over his chest and stomach until it finally arrived at his groin. The Clint felt the hand close around his half hard cock, softly stroking it. And to Clint’s amazement he felt himself get hard again, going from ‘maybe later’ to ‘right fucking now’ in seconds. He grinned. Looked like he could indeed go a second round.

And it also looked like they wouldn’t waste any time before doing so when Clint suddenly felt the other man move on top of him and only seconds later his erection was once more engulfed in the other’s tight, warm body. Clint was a bit surprised by the other man’s boldness, but damn did it feel good!

He looked up and smirked. “You sure don’t have any scruples when it comes to taking what you want, huh?”

The other ginned down at him. “Indeed I do not. So lie back and let me do the work this time. Regain your strength, for you will still need it later on.”

Clint scoffed. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Not at all. I intend to enjoy you all night long.”

As the other slowly started to move Clint set his hands on his hips, feeling soft, warm skin underneath his fingers. “As enticing as that might sound, I don’t think I have that kind of stamina. I’m not exactly a teenager anymore.”

“I have no use for some inexperienced boy, I want a real man, just like you are. And concerning your stamina...” Laying down on Clint’s chest, the other started to slowly gyrate his hips. “Just leave it up to me.”

-x-

And the other should be right as they indeed went two more rounds, Clint letting the other fuck him during the next one, while the last one actually seemed to go on for hours. Clint couldn’t remember ever coming that often in one night, but whenever he thought that this was finally it, a few touches from the other man were enough to make him hard and needy again.

He finally fell asleep exhausted but completely satisfied, pressed tightly against the other man’s chest with strong arms wrapped around his back, giving him a strange feeling of security and comfort he hadn’t experienced in what felt like forever.

-x-

When Clint woke up the next morning, the man was gone.

-x-

The months passed and Clint just couldn’t forget about that fateful night. He had asked everybody on the base for a name, needing to find the mysterious man again. But nobody seemed to have seen him, nor had he been on any of the tapes of the numerous security camera’s, which seemed almost impossible. 

So Clint probably would have chalked everything up to his imagination giving him one hell of a wet dream, if it hadn’t been for the numerous marks the other had left on him. There were hickeys all over his body, on his neck, his chest and a few other places that almost made Clint blush when he thought back to the moments he had gotten them. He also found a few scratch marks, nothing serious, just signs that spoke of the passion they had experienced during that fateful night.

So it had not been a dream, everything had indeed happened. And Clint just couldn’t forget about it, remembered every second long after the last mark on his body had faded. 

There were times when he couldn’t understand himself. It wasn’t usually like him to pick up completely strangers and drag them into his bed, especially not when those strangers had obviously just invaded a high security SHIELD facility. 

Just what the hell had he thought? 

The answer was ‘nothing’. He had thought nothing when he had fucked the stranger for hours and looking back at it now he could see that it had been complete madness. He knew that the moment he saw an unknown person inside the restricted area he had to arrested them and alarm his superiors. It was what SHIELD directives said and what every good agent would have done.

But all it took was one look at the full moon again and all thoughts of directives were forgotten

Every time he saw the mystical pale light he had to think about the mysterious man, this cold beauty that had managed to capture him and turn his world upside down with a single night of perfect pleasure. 

He knew that most people would call it pathetic, but Clint still liked to sit on the roof of a tower or another high building every month to look at the pale light of the full moon and think back at that one night. He had always liked looking at the moon, but now it felt special to him.

If only he could find the man. 

-x-

It should take almost one full year before he saw the other again. 

It was another full moon, but instead of sitting on a roof and looking at the moon, Clint was sitting in some huge underground hall of SHIELD, watching a bunch of scientists do their thing with a little blue cube that they obviously hoped would be able to supply the earth with energy. Something about a door to another world, they had said. But so far nothing too exciting had happened. 

Except maybe for the thing now apparently threatening to blow up the whole area. This day really promised to be fun.

Then Fury appeared, making Clint come down from his lookout to report back about what had happened. Only that there was nothing to report. None of the scientists had done anything, many of them not even present when the little blue cube had decided to go crazy. 

And just as if on cue there was a blue beam coming from the cube that moments later resulted in a big explosion of blue light, and when the dust had settled down he could see him. He looked terrible: His skin ashen and sweaty, the eyes sunken in and with a manic expression. And yet Clint could still see the beauty that lay underneath all those layers of suffering and despair.

For a few moments there was silence as everybody just looked at the newcomer, trying to figure out what was going on, where this strange man had come from, what he wanted. But the only thing Clint could think was that finally, finally he was seeing him again.

Then Fury asked him to put his spear down and all hell broke loose. There were shots and explosions everywhere, people shouting and screaming as the other started to take out the agents and guards surrounding him, hitting them with his spear and something that almost looked like magic.

Clint watched as the agents were eliminated, one after the other falling to the floor. Clint knew that he should intervene, that he should help his colleagues fight what was obviously an enemy, but he couldn’t. All he could do was stand there and watch as the other defeated every single agent in the room until the only one left standing was Clint.

Eventually he turned towards Clint, walked towards him until they were standing only inches apart. For a few moments they just looked at each other, not saying a word, before the other finally reached out and put his hand on the back of Clint’s head, pulling him forwards.

Then they were kissing and it almost was as if no time at all had passed since their first kiss.

It was perfect and Clint could happily have drowned in the kiss, just stay like this forever and keep kissing those perfect lips as if nothing else mattered. Because nothing did, not that the other had suddenly appeared out of what seemed to be an alien portal, not the destruction and chaos surrounding them, not the fact that he had obviously just declared war on SHIELD. All that mattered was that Clint had finally found him again.

Finally the other broke the kiss and looked down at Clint.

“Come with me.”

Clint smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow it’s weird to write a story about Loki without once mentioning his name. ^_^;


End file.
